War of Fiction Chapter 32
Chapter 32------------ ' ' Some time before Hitgirl sat in the Hyundai with the sniper aimed and ready out of the rolled down window the back window was smashed earlier by her when she shot at Gareth and Ken Kaneki as they fled away from Emmett she looked in the direction of 47 and Hellboy “They going to be long” asked Skyler “I don’t know Skyler Mindy replied “It’ll be all good Hellboy and 47 we’ll be quick i’m going for a walk actually Skyler could you get the door for me” Tyrese asked she leant over opening the door he stepped out still armless He walked out breathing in the fresh air he walked over suddenly a man walked out of the bushes his name was Colonel A.J. Bullard he walked out with his hands raised “wow man no further we don’t want any trouble” Tyrese informed “Me neither just passing through” Hitgirl had gotten out of the car she pointed her sniper at the man Skyler also got out poiting her gun too “Walk the other way dude” Mindy ordered “Sorry little lady just passing through like I said I’ll be gone now” A.J. siad “Wait, what’s your name” Tyrese asked “A.J.” he replied “What you doing here you have any friends” Tyrese asked him “No not any alive ones anyway, what’s all your names” A.J. requested “I’m tyrese i would shake your hand but” Tyrese joked “I’m mindy this is Skyler” Hitgirl informed A.J. AJ. stuck out his hand towards mindy for her to shake she looked funny at skyler and Tyrese she handed the sniper to skyler and began to walk forward towards the man she stuck out her hand A.J. stuck out his they joined hands shaking AJ smiled at mindy. Mindy looked at him funny she watched his hand go around to behind his back as he was still gripped on her hand she quickly grabbed on her pistol attached to her belt AJ swung his hand around a pistol gripped in his hand hit girl quickly took it out of her belt holster firing a shot into aj’s side he fell to the floor in pain bleeding firing a shot as he went down going into mindy’s vest the power of the bullet sent her to the floor in pain Skyler quickly aimed the sniper firing at AJ missing. Suddenly the bog king out of nowhere came from the bushes firing his heavy rifle at the group the kick of the gun made it unsteady Tyrese and skyler backed up to the car he jumped in as skyler went to get it the car one of the bog king’s bullets went into skyler’s arm she got in with pain “shit skyler you ok” Tyrese yelled at her “I'm good is where's Mindy” she said as Mindy opened the door firing shots into the big king which didn't do much to him she got in the car driving off the bog king and AJ firing at them making the car smoke as it speeded off ' ' Jack dragged a body bag with flash’s body hanging out a trail of his and Akinator’s blood trailed behind it Marko and Sandy walked into the room “What happened” she asked “It was death he killed flash and Akinator because we broke his stupid rules” Jack lied Marko looked down at the dead pony suspiciously he looked at Jack “Look Jack before you re captured me I learnt things one of them was this little summoning trick didn’t say before didn’t want to piss off gandalf but I know the final ingredient” Marko said “Shut your mouth Marko, you know you wouldn’t even be alive if it weren't for chief or gandalf or her I would've kept you prisoner and starved you to death” Jack curse “If you feel that way” Marko replied as he left with sandy “What’s the last ingredient” Sandy whispered outside the room “It was flash’s blood that’s why he’s dead” Marko replied ' ' Master Chief, Phil, Gandalf and Kyle walked in on Trevor and Deb fighting and shouting at eachother Trevor stopped to look at the foursome “Who the fuck is that” Trevor asked “His name his Kyle” Phil said “Trevor Phillps you have got to be kidding me” Kyle blurted out “What the fuck is wrong with me you ugly shit” He screamed “Nothing, just I killed you when i played GTA” He told “Fuck you then” Trevor spoke “I’m sorry” Kyle said “Whatever why you showing me this kid” Trevor asked “Look Trevor I thought I’d tell you and Deb first I don’t know how to put this” Master Chief spoke “Spit it out rocket man” Trevor ordered “Akinator he’s dead flash sentry too” Phil butted in instead of chief “you fucking what akinator’s dead which one of you pricks killed him” Trevor asked “It was Death he killed him apparently he was too powerful” “And those fucking gods outside aren't” Deb questioned “We know look we have lost 3 people now I think it’s time we try to leave” Trevor laughed at Master Chief falling back onto his bed “What’s so funny” Master Chief asked “Just you asking for my help after I told you this idea was stupid I knew it and I told you and you didn’t listen” “look trevor I didn’t know who these people were my friends are in peril and some are dead so these powerful fictions were my best bet so just back the fuck off “ “just remember who told you about these people who told you about your friends because he’s dead because of you you fucking fuck so I’m going to have to sort this shit out now” ' ' 47 was sat down in the makeshift camp of the Lucas team Indiana came to sit next to the man who sat nervously “Look bud, I don’t know you I don’t know your friends but I know this world it has it ups and downs but I believe Mutt and your friend will find your friends he’s a good tracker” 47 looked around at the group he stared to puzzle things in his mind he looked at A.J. “How come he’s been shot that’s a new wound” 47 asked “well disney’s attacked us a short time before” “No… that is a fresh wound only an hour tops new” 47 asked “I saw blood on the road it wasn’t tons but Mindy’s mask was a far distance gut shot distance almost” 47 spoke Marion walked behind 47 “Well shit you found out we’re disney” Indiana spoke smiling at 47 ' ' In sleepy beauty’s castle. Kronk stepped forward looking over cooper still freaking out Kronk spat on him “scum, traitor we were cool man but now you're cold” Kronk spoke “Kronk it wasn’t me” he whispered to Kronk “What?” Kronk asked confused “It was Bart he tried to poison Mickey he shot me” He said Bart looked at kronk Kronk’s eyes saw a knife in bart’s hand sir bart leant forward entering the knife into Kronk he yelped in pain sir Bart twisted the knife inside of him before he ripped it out of his chest Kronk looked at bart “You're the traitor you basta….” he fell to the floor with a massive bump his gun sliding across to the bed sir Bart looked down at the man before turning back around to see Cooper still lying in the bed with his gun drawn on Bart he fired a shot instainly entering bart in the side he fell to the floor next to kronk he wathed as Cooper struggled to fire the next shot the gun was jammed Bart slowly closed his eyes before seeing nothing but black